Freak of the Fall
by Meikio
Summary: His enemies tremble at the mere mention of his name. His bloodbath is stellar, over 3,000 have been devoured by him. When he chooses you to be his Draculina, do you accept his invitation? (Credits to the artist for the cover)
1. The Calling

" _I can feel my enemies begin to feel my drum,_

 _I am ready when it comes to pain, I'm numb,_

 _I could tell you things you've won't believe I've done,_

 _I kill to feel alive..."_

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

I feel my knees slightly tremble as he walks toward me, his tall stature almost towering over my shadow.

" _Alucard.",_ he says, extending his long arm to mine, with one knee on the ground. He pulls my hand to his soft, cold lips, giving my hand a soft kiss and looks up at me with his deep, red eyes.

" _Nami…nice to meet you, sir."_ I say back, practically whispering. He smirks as he repeats after me, " _Nami, such a beautiful name."_ The sound of his deep voice echoes the entire room. Before I can utter another sentence, the infamous Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, enters the room. Behind her commanding presence enters Walter Dornez, the family butler, with his arms behind his back and a little smirk on his face.

I take a bow and attempt to greet her properly, but she beats me to the punch " _Greetings are for the dead. Long time no see, little cousin."_ She places her hand inside of her coat pocket to pull out a cigar, her favorite thing to do.

 _"Walter, please see to it that Nami makes it to her room and attend to her luggage."_ Walter smiles and quickly picks up my bags (which were extremely heavy) and prepares to guide me to where I'll be staying this summer. Before leaving, I turn around to thank the mysterious stranger but he was gone. I slowly turn back, slightly confused, following Walter to the room.

* * *

The room was huge, which was an understatement at the very least. It represented the prestige of the Hellsing Organization, walls were white with beautifully carved golden floor bases. In the middle of the room lies a king-sized bed, draped with blood red satin sheets and gold trimming. Walter places my luggage on the bed as I begin to inspect the room. Walter points to a single drawer inside of a huge dresser, and I pull out the drawer to check the inside. There was a silver G40 (a small hunting gun) and about 12 bullets inside of the drawer.

" _Just in case things get a little crazy at the Hellsing Manor, it's quite unpredictable.",_ Walter says in a joking tone.

 _"Sir Integra informed me that you are excellent at long distance shooting, so I prepared the necessary precautions in case we are ever under attack. Consider yourself another Angel of Death."_

Without any hesitation, I quickly load the gun with bullets and place it on the nightstand, near the bed. Walter continues to assist me with unpacking, and suddenly, a strange blond girl enters the room, wearing a police uniform.

 _"Hi Nami, it's so good to finally meet you! I'm Seras!"_ She smiles and nervously waves at me and I nervously (and painfully) smile back at her. " _Nice to meet you too, Seras."_

She walks in and stops in the middle of the room, " _My master told me to come introduce myself."_ I unzipped all of my luggage and open the bags while Walter dusts off some furniture.

 _"Integra didn't have to make you come all the way up the stairs_ ", I say to her while putting some clothes into the closet. She joins me and opens the closet door as I put my clothes on matching hangers.

 _"Oh, not Sir Integra, my master is Alucard.",_ she says while blushing. I zone out after hearing his name, flashing back to earlier, with his cold, soft lips against my hand.

 _"Oh",_ quickly coming back into reality, _"Well, tell him I said thank you",_ I mumbled softly, trying not to sound interested.

* * *

Seras, Walter and I finally finish unpacking and organizing, which took about an hour or so. Walter quickly pulls out his pocket watch to check the time.

" _I have to prepare dinner now. Ms. Nami, if you ever need anything, please let me know."_

He bows before me and quickly leaves the room, with Seras waving and following after him. After they leave, I lay face down in the bed, daydreaming about **the stranger** , the image of his deep red eyes circling in my mind over and over again.

 _"Who is he_?", I say quietly to myself. " _Why do I want to find out?"_

I sit up on the bed and continue to daydream, but something calls out to me and I feel compelled to follow it. I quickly get off the bed and walk towards the door, opening it and walking out into the dimly lit hallway. I'm following whatever this aura is calling out to me, and the dark aura takes me to a bare wall. Frustrated, I press my hands against the wall, which makes an unlocking sound and opens like a door. Behind the huge door is a stairwell, and I stand there contemplating if I should walk down them, but the aura eerily comes back and forces me down the stairs. My heart is literally pounding, damn near trying to escape out of my chest as I slowly walk down each step, my body trembling as my hands start to get sweaty. The stairwell stops at a huge, brown door. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before opening the door. Using my upper body strength, I push the heavy door open, walking into the dimly lighted room…and there he was, sitting in a chair that resembled a throne, his legs crossed and hands folded into each other. His eyes were covered with some dark glasses, with a menacing smile on his face…as if he was awaiting my presence.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

" _I can feel my enemies begin to feel my drum,_

 _I am ready when it comes to pain, I'm numb,_

 _I could tell you think you've won't believe I've done,_

 _I kill to feel alive..."_

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns**_

* * *

The faint smell of Walter's cooking fills the entire room as I come back to my senses. Apparently I must have fell asleep, I must have been dreaming about the entire thing. Before I can get up, I feel a hand cover my throat, followed by a deep, soft whisper in my ear.

 _"Normally, humans can't resist my calling aura, but you did."_

He pulls my throat to his cold lips, as he continues gripping my throat but not tight enough to choke me. I look into his deep red eyes, captivated again, my heart pounding against my chest. He sniffs my neck and lets out a soft groan. While groaning, he slowly traces my lips with his gloved thumb. Trying to overcome the fear, I close my eyes to avoid his gaze, and quickly try to reach for the gun on my nightstand. Alucard pulls me back by the throat, squeezing it a little tighter, while pinning me down to the bed.

 _"I hope you didn't think that would kill me, silly little human",_ he laughs in almost an eerily way. I don't know whether to laugh with him or piss myself at this point. He lifts his hand from my throat, allowing me to catch my breath and he runs his fingers through my hair. He sits on the edge of the bed while I lay in complete shock, chuckling again while he stares into my eyes.

 _"Humans are amusing creatures, don't you think?"_ He quickly gets up from the bed and walks toward the wall. He turns his head towards me and smiles while walking through the wall, his laughing still echoing throughout the room.

 _ **What the fuck have I gotten myself into?**_

There are multiple footsteps coming from the hallway, and I quickly pull myself together. Sir Integra enters the room, smoking a cigar, with a smirk on her face.

" _I see you've met the Watchdog. He seems to be interested in you."_

I stare at her and nod my head, still pulling myself together. In an attempt to calm myself down, I pretend not to be interested (this may be my downfall later).

" _He may be interested, but I am not here for him"_ , I mumble softly. Sir Integra smiles and puffs smoke from her mouth, as if she can see right through my white lie. She motions me to the door, so I'm assuming that dinner is ready.

" _Sir Integra, do you mind if I ask you something?"_ I sit up on the bed with my hands in my lap, staring at my older cousin while she turns and walks to the door.

" _What it is, Nami?"_ She says without looking back, but stopping in the doorway.

" _Why me?"_ I ask her, slowly getting up and quickly heading towards the door. She turns her head, with the cigar still lit in her mouth, smirking while walking into the hallway…

* * *

It is 10:00 a.m. the next day, I barely slept through the night. I laid awake most of the night in fear of the " **Watchdog** " coming back for another visit. After showering and preparing myself for the day, I sleepily walk down the stairs to a very nervous Sir Integra. I take my seat at the dining room table, with Sir Integra across from me. She's in deep thought while looking at a letter, and it looks as if something has taken her by surprise. I've never seen her act like this in my entire life.

Walter, with his usual amused look, walks into the dining room with breakfast. I try to pay attention to the carvings on the table, pretending to not be interested in the conversation.

" _What do you know about them, Walter?"_ Sir Integra asks, in a low tone. Walter carefully places down the food in front of me first, then Sir Integra. Then he pours coffee into the coffee mugs placed in front of the dishes. After that, he places his left hand over his chest, with a slight bow, and replies.

" _Well, my Lord, they are another vampire hunting organization, except they are based in Kyoto, Japan."_ He stands up straight, adjusts his glasses on his face, pulls out a notepad, and continues on with relaying the information. I have to admit this man is good at what he does.

" _The heir to the organization is Emiko Tesaki. She lost both of her parents in the flood of recent vampire-related attacks in Japan. She also is about the same age as you, my Lord. Apparently, she even enjoys the same brand of cigars as you, too."_ Walter jokingly makes a face at Sir Integra, which makes her roll her eyes and pull out a cigar from her pocket.

" _Walter, I did not ask you for an arrangement. I asked you for information"_ , Sir Integra mumbles. She looks at the letter in her hand repeatedly and blushes. _"I do not need a partner; this business is not for romance."_ She tosses the letter across the table, and it lands on my plate. I quickly picked it up, of course to be noisy. The letter, or fancy invitation rather, was trimmed with lavender lace, and it read:

 _ **Lord Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**_

 _ **Your presence is requested at the Tesaki Organization Manor.**_

 _ **On the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **day of June in the year of 2016.**_

 _ **7:00 P.M sharp.**_

 _ **Please RSVP before arrival.**_

 _ **We cannot wait to meet you!**_

 _ **Lordess Emiko Izumi Sarutobi Tesaki**_

I giggled at the invitation, simply because Sir Integra's face was extremely red. _"Who's to say that it's a date?"_ Sir Integra said. _"Maybe, she would like to get to know me and possibly form an alliance."_ Walter smirks at Sir Integra as he clears the table where we were sitting.

* * *

As I look down at my unfinished coffee, I start to doze off, but my head jerks back quickly. Sir Integra focuses her attention on me, with a smirk on her face. _"Rough first night?"_ , she asks. I nod my head, trying to stay awake. The coffee definitely was not helping me.

" _Well, little cousin. You're going to have to wake up. We have training to do."_

I roll my eyes at her, still drowsy. We get up from the dining room table and I quickly follow. She leads me to a path outside of the manor, which is set up like a gun range. There are about two shotguns and some long range rifles, with some bow and arrows on either side of the pseudo gun range. I try to register what's going on in my head, but I'm too sleepy to try to understand.

" _The task is simple"_ , she says. " _You simply have to use these weapons and practice your shooting projectile. I know it's been a while, but I have a feeling this will not be a challenge for you, Nami"._ She pulls out another cigar, while Walter walks up from behind with the lighter. They both walk to the patio behind me, and Sir Integra takes a seat under the red umbrella while Walter stands on her right.

 _ **Could this wait until I have a nap?**_

I walk up to the first target, picking up the shotgun from the pile of weapons. Stepping behind the line, I load the bullets and cock the shotgun back. After a few minutes of fighting sleep, I finally focus on the bullseye. Aiming and focusing my attention on my surroundings, I shoot the bullet into the bullseye. I look up to see if I hit the target, and the bullet went through it perfectly. _**"Clean shot."**_

There were about ten more targets, the others shaped like vampires (of course), deer, and other forest animals. As I move on to the next target, I switch from the shotgun to the assault rifle. The next target was a vampire shaped one. I literally rolled my eyes while preparing the rifle to shoot. Once again, I begin to aim and focus my attention on my surroundings, but this time, the dark aura returns. I try to ignore the aura, shooting the bullet into the target. Again, perfect shot. Even with the dark aura. I'm impressed myself.

 _ **He's here again.**_

I look back to the patio where Sir Integra and Walter were, and there he was, the Watchdog, dressed in a black suit, red tie and a red handkerchief tucked into the suit pocket, as if he's going to a funeral. His curly jet black hair is down, and reaches his lower back. He even has a mustache this time. He stares in my direction, but I quickly turn away, blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. Moving on to the next target, which is shaped like a bear with vampire fangs (wow, Sir Integra, just wow), again focusing on the target, I cock the rifle and aim. As I try to focus without letting sleep interfere, a bullet flies past my head and pierces the target. I already know who the culprit was.

" _You're too slow, human."_ The deep voice says as it moves closer. _"Your opponent can kill you while you're trying to make perfect shots. Do better."_

I get frustrated and mumble back _"No one asked you, don't you have to be fake alive somewhere else?"_ Before I could retract what I said, the cold gloved hands were through my hair and his deep, eerie chuckle vibrated my entire body.

" _Is that the best you can do? My my, if I wasn't already a cold-hearted demon, I would think you're trying to hurt my feelings."_ He retorted back. I roll my eyes and throw the rifle down, picking up another shotgun and moving to the next target. He shoots the next three targets before I even get the chance to load the bullets into the shotgun.

 _ **This. fucking. asshole.**_

Frustrated again, I walk up towards him and try to throw a punch to his face. He quickly grabs my arm and pulls my body toward him, chuckling again and holding me up by the arm.

" _Why do you insist on fighting me?"_ He whispers softly in my ear. My face turns completely red, blushing and trying to ignore him. _"Just let me have you, Nami."_

 _ **Have me?!**_

I try to move my arm so he can let go of me, but he just laughs as I squirm out of his grip. I don't have the energy to fight, so I just stop fighting. _"Alucard, what do you want with me?"_ I mumble under my breath, ignoring his deep, red eyes by staring at the ground.

" _Just you, nothing else. Is that a problem?"_ I feel his gaze on me while I look at the ground. He takes the shotgun out of my hand and tosses it to the side.

 _ **What do I say to that? What does anyone say to something like that?**_

He sees that I am purposely ignoring him, so he gently places me back on the ground. His places his cold, gloved hands on my face and leans in toward me. _"How about this, you meet me tonight in my dungeon, and we can talk more about this. Sunlight isn't really my ally."_ He whispers to me.

I nod my head, pretending to still not be interested, but he has caught my attention. With a blink of an eye, he vanished, but the dark aura was still present. I gather myself again, fighting sleep and grabbing the rifle.

" _I think that's enough for today, little cousin."_ Sir Integra calls out from the patio. I place the rifle down on the ground and collapse on top of the dirt. Everything suddenly goes dark as I hear footsteps running towards me…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Flight

" _I can feel my enemies begin to feel my drum,_

 _I am ready when it comes to pain, I'm numb,_

 _I could tell you think you've won't believe I've done,_

 _I kill to feel alive..."_

 _ **GOMD Remix – Sickick**_

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns**_

* * *

 _ **It's been two weeks since he invited me to talk about "us".**_

For two weeks, I have not stepped out of my room to do anything other than the essentials. I asked Seras to bring me some books or something to do while I'm in my room. I stay in bed, usually reading, writing, or playing chess with Walter (whom I have yet to beat). The dark aura comes every other day but I automatically ignore it.

Today, Seras decided to come into the room and play chess with me. She sits on the bed and I pull out the pieces, setting them up for each side. I decided to use the black pieces while she uses the white ones. Suddenly, the expression on her face goes from happy to concerned. _"What's wrong, Seras?"_ I ask while arranging the pieces on the board.

" _Did my master upset you?"_ Seras asks softly while looking down at her feet. " _He really didn't mean any harm to you. It's just hard for him to show affection the same way humans do."_

I look down into my hands while she's talking to me. _"It's okay, really."_ I mumble back to her.

" _Well I think you should give him a ch— "_

" _That's none of your business, pitiful ass, fake dead ass Draculina!"_ I yell at her before she is able to finish her sentence. _"I didn't ask you what the fuck you think!"_

Seras looks mortified. Tears filled up in her eyes while she got up from the bed. I was so angry that I didn't even care. I watched her walk out of the room while sniffling. She mumbles, _"I just wanted my master to be happy."_ I roll my eyes as she walks out of the door.

 _ **What about MY happiness? Is no one concerned about the "lowly" human?**_

* * *

Another week has passed by. It's officially June. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it's 7:00 a.m. I hate myself for being awake so early. I get ready for the day as usual and began to walk downstairs, but stopped as I saw some luggage in the doorway. Walter is walking around with a list, going around to make sure everything is done. Sir Integra walks down the hallway, and she is dressed in a black pant suit, with a red tie and red handkerchief tucked inside of the pocket. She even changed her glasses from the usual silver rimmed ones to now the gold ones. Wherever she's going, it's really important.

" _You are ready for departure, my Lord."_ , Walter says after finishing everything off of his checklist. _"The flight for Japan departs at approximately 16:00 (4:00 P.M). It is a 12-hour flight from here to Kyoto."_ Sir Integra pulls out a cigar and places it in her mouth as Walter continues giving her the day's itinerary.

" _You will be staying at the Royal Park Hotel in Kyoto. Will you be able to handle things by yourself, my Lord?"_ Walter asks as he covers his left hand over his chest and bows to Sir Integra.

Sir Integra smirks with the cigar still her mouth. " _I appreciate your concern, Walter. I will be fine. After all, I am the head of the Hellsing Organization. If monsters do not scare me, what makes you think another human does?"_

Walter stands completely straight, while smirking at his master. _"Of course, I would not doubt that, my Lord. The taxi is almost here."_

I stood at the beginning of the staircase, overhearing their conversation. My face was so mortified, I stood there completely frozen as I watched Sir Integra walk out of the door, and to her taxi, with Walter carrying her bags. Only one thought went through my mind as I watched them.

 _ **She's really going to leave me. Alone. With him.**_

* * *

Of course, Sir Integra had to be "cautious" and arranged the meeting for her and Madam Emiko to be at a local café instead of the Tesaki Manor, as originally planned. She even decided changed the time, from the evening to the afternoon. Anything to re-iterate that she is the one calling the shots.

She walks to the café, which was about two blocks from the hotel. Wearing an off-white pants suit with a lavender tie and matching handkerchief tucked in the front suit pocket, she reaches her destination 30 minutes early. Sir Integra walks inside the café to order some tea, and picks out a spot outside on the patio to sit. The waiter brings out the tea, and Sir Integra takes a small sip while waiting.

On the other hand, Madam Emiko was running a bit late, but still kept calm as she looked at her pocket watch. After all, today she finally got to meet the infamous Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, so she wanted to make a grand entrance. Madam Emiko was wearing a short, tight and sleeveless lavender dress, with a matching suit jacket draped over her shoulders, to make her look professional. Her long black hair was in a bun, and she wore matching lavender open-toed heels. Madam Emiko was also quite short, but her commanding presence made up for her height. She finally arrived at the café, and walked inside to order a small cup of coffee. She walked outside on the patio and finally saw Sir Integra sitting by herself at a table.

Madam Emiko sat in the chair across Sir Integra, crossing her legs and folding her arms. Sir Integra, who's been sitting at the same spot for 15 minutes, stares at the young woman in the lavender dress. The waiter brings out Madam Emiko's coffee, which helps ease some of the tension as she makes small talk with the waiter before he leaves.

" _Do they not say 'hello' in the United Kingdom?"_ Madam Emiko finally says, smirking before sipping her coffee. _"Wow, the Brits are really rude."_ She says after taking a long sip of the warm coffee.

Sir Integra continues to stare at the young woman for five minutes. She takes another sip of her tea and then puts the cup back on the table, folding her arms inside of one another.

" _How did you even know about me? How did you find out about Hellsing? Who is putting you up to this?"_ Sir Integra wanted to get straight to the point. _"Also, I need to know why you contacted me?"_ She says, while taking out a cigar and lighting it, puffing the butt of the cigar as it burns.

" _Why so many questions?"_ Madam Emiko interjects, with a soft chuckle. _"I thought we were having coffee together. If I wanted to be interrogated, I would have gone to the police."_

Sir Integra stares into Madam Emiko's eyes, watching her every move. For the first time, Sir Integra was at a loss of words. She puts both elbows on the table, folding her hands into one another, and is speechless for three entire minutes. Madam Emiko smirks, knowing she has the upper hand.

" _So, what do you want from me?"_ Sir Integra says in a serious tone while puffing the cigar. Madam Emiko chuckles, pushing her glasses up on her face and leans in towards Sir Integra.

" _It's quite simple, really. I want you."_ She whispers, inches from Sir Integra's face.

Sir Integra's cheeks blush with a bright red color. She keeps her cool, pretending not to be completely impressed by Madam Emiko's persistence. " _Who is this woman?"_ Sir Integra thinks to herself.

After 20 more minutes of talking, Sir Integra and Madam Emiko leave the cafe. Kendra, the Tesaki family's butler, was awaiting them in the matte black Camaro. Kendra gets out the driver seat and walks around to the back door to let both Madam Emiko and Sir Integra into the vehicle.

" _I'm sorry to inform you, but this business does not call for romance. I've seen and witnessed too many things to believe in a such silly thing."_ , Sir Integra states after they've settled down in the backseats of the car. She takes out a cigar and places it in her mouth, and before she could find a lighter, Madam Emiko pulls Sir Integra's tie towards her, which forces Sir Integra to move in closer.

" _And you think I haven't witnessed those same things, Integra?"_ Madam Emiko retorts, smirking while staring into Sir Integra's light blue eyes. She brushes some stray hair off of Sir Integra's face.

Sir Integra pauses again and blushes, which meant another checkmate for Madam Emiko. They both stare at each other as time passes by in the car. The car suddenly stops in front of the hotel, which causes both of them to jerk forward a little, easing the tension between them. Kendra gets out of the car to open the car door for Sir Integra. Before Sir Integra leaves, Madam Emiko grabs her hand and kisses it softly.

"I hope we will spend more time together while you're here. I'm intrigued, Integra." Madam Emiko says in a whisper. Sir Integra nods and quickly gets out of the car and walks into the hotel while blushing.

" _This woman is going to drive me completely insane."_ Sir Integra mumbles to herself. " _Is this what…infatuation with another human feels like?"_

* * *

 _ **Am I really doing this?**_

I took the first step down, my heart started pounding again, my hands began to sweat. My anxiety was through the roof. I pace myself, trying to encourage myself to continue walking. After about three more steps, I sit on the stairs, with my hand over my heart, counting to ten in my head while breathing slowly.

 _ **If you go, you will find out what you want to know. Keep going.**_

I get up and wipe the sweat from my forehead. I continue walking down the stairs, reaching the big brown door, just like in my dream. I place my hands on the door, and push it open, which is extremely difficult. I struggle to get the door open. Once it is open, I walk through it and the door closes back immediately and makes a loud slamming sound. I looked around the room, and saw the chair, but he wasn't sitting in it. The table near his chair had a half-filled glass of red wine and the bottle next to it. Behind the chair was a huge black coffin that was closed. I wanted to look around for him but my body couldn't move.

The room was so quiet, and yet all I could hear was my heartbeat. It didn't feel like a panic attack, it felt like excitement? I had no idea what was going on, but I just froze in the middle of the room.

" _Quite delightful."_ The deep voice mumbled in a low tone that echoed the entire room.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Answer

" _Lucifer reborn as a God,_ _  
_ _Feast on the blood drippin' down my jaw,_ _  
_ _Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,_ _  
_ _Prince of the dark and the dead will walk."_

GOMD – Sickick

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns**_

* * *

 _ **Am I really doing this?**_

The voice gets closer to me as while my body is still frozen. I try to get myself together before he gets closer. I could barely see in the dim room, and I couldn't tell what direction his voice was coming from. My anxiety beings to rise again, my forehead covered in sweat and my heart racing.

 _ **Move, stupid. Move.**_

Before I knew it, he was behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He softly licks my neck, which makes me blush even harder. His interaction was more passionate than sexual, and I felt like I was going pass out from the tension.

He continues to lick on my neck, rubbing his cold, gloved hands against my waist. He groans while I'm blushing and trying not to give in. This goes on for three more minutes until I can't take it anymore. He smirks and pulls me closer into him while I try to not make it obvious that I liked it.

" _As much as I want to"_ , he whispers in my ear softly, _"I can't. I want you to be mine, so this cannot be done."_ He quickly moves away from me and walks to his chair. He takes a seat, reaching for the glass of wine on the table near him, and takes a small sip of it, while watching me fall to the floor and sit there.

" _Not that I was concerned with that, but why?"_ I ask him after gathering my thoughts and taking a breath. I was still taken aback by the moment we had earlier. Though his body was cold, the interaction made me hot and I needed a moment to cool down.

" _Because in order to become my Draculina, you need to stay pureblooded."_ He bluntly stated, after taking another small sip of the red wine in the glass. I stare at him, with a confused expression on my face. I sat there in confusion while he twirled the wine in the glass.

 _ **What is he talking about? Draculina? What?**_

* * *

" _What do you mean by 'become your Draculina'? Also, 'pureblooded'?"_ I said, still confused about everything he just said. He places the wine glass down on the table, and clears his throat before speaking.

" _Simple. Last month, you asked me what I wanted from you. Well, what I want from you is for you to become_ _ **my**_ _Draculina. My romantic partner."_ He said, folding his hands into one another and resting his chin on them. I roll my eyes before he starts speaking again. _"In order for one to become a vampire, like myself, the person must be a complete virgin."_

I squinted at the word "virgin". Even though I haven't had sexual interactions yet, I still felt that it was an impossible of him to expect that of me. To stay a virgin for him, yikes.

" _What about Seras?"_ I asked him quickly, trying to piece together the strings in his story.

" _I saved her life. There is no romantic attraction between Seras and I. Strictly teacher and student",_ he retorts back at me, smirking and acting as if we are having a contest. I make another face at him and clear my throat, imitating him:

" _Well I hate to break it to you, but I would rather n— "_

" _I didn't give you a choice, Nami."_ He interrupted, giving me a cheesy smile. _"Earlier I was asking, now I am requesting. Or more like demanding."_

 _ **Who does he think he is? Who does he think I am?**_

" _Alucard."_ I say, in a serious tone. _"I am only twenty-three years old. I haven't even figured out what I want to do for the rest of my life yet and you're asking such a difficult question."_ I look down at the ground, placing my hands in my lap and quietly continue. _"Am I supposed to give up the rest of my humanity to be with you?"_

" _Yes, that is exactly what I am asking."_ He states, clearing his throat again as if I didn't hear him clearly. _"Humanity is not infinite, in fact, it's quite fragile."_ He pauses for a while, picking the wine glass up again and taking another small sip. _"With me, you won't have to worry about much."_

" _Well that may be convincing for you, Alucard, but I have yet to experience life yet."_ I sit up straight on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with him. I pretend to be interested in the architecture of the room.

" _Well Nami, would you be interested if I allowed you to gain this "experience" you need. Let's say in three years?"_

 _ **Three years? That is not enough time to experience anything?!**_

* * *

" _The highest amount of time I am giving is three, nothing more."_ He says, in a more serious tone _. "So tell me Nami , do we have a deal?"_ He stares at me while I look around the room. I take a long pause, contemplating my answer. This is more difficult than any game of chess with Walter I've ever played.

" _Alucard, again, I am flattered by your interest and your offer, but I am not ready for lifelong commitment."_ I tell him, while giving him a serious look. _"Especially when I will not be human for the duration of the commitment."_ The expression on my face only makes him laugh, which makes me squint again at him.

 _ **He thinks this is a joke. Asshole.**_

" _Again, Nami. I like that you're trying to turn me down, but it's inevitable."_ He says to me, in a low tone. _"I hate to break this to you, but I always win."_ He smiles after he says the last line. I'm so tempted to get up and knock him out of his own chair.

" _Why are you even interested in me?"_ I say, as bluntly as possible. _"I'm not special, nor do I want to be. I just simply want to live my life!"_

" _You're right. You aren't special."_ He states, without any hint of sarcasm in his tone. _"However, I want you. You shouldn't worry about why I am interested."_

For the first time ever, I did not have a follow up for his answer. I sat there, crouching and replaying the situation in my head over, as if it did not just happen.

" _Honestly, Nami. I believe that you would make a fine partner."_ He gets up from his throne, walking towards my body. He's tall stature towering over me, as usual. He looks down at me and holds his hand out to help me stand, but I ignore it.

" _That may be true, Alucard."_ Still crouching on my knees while talking to him. _"However, how would I know that you would make a good partner for me?"_

" _We barely know one another; I know nothing about you or how you work. This entire time you've been more like stalking me than impressing me."_ After that, I cringe a bit but it was the truth. He needed to here it from me. I was tired of these messenger games he is playing with me, and using Seras of all people as the messenger.

 _ **Where did all of this courage come from?**_

He chuckles softly while staring at me. Then goes on to say with the most serious tone I have ever witnessed from him:

" _Do we have a deal, Nami Hellsing-Tsukino? Yes, or No?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Hellsing Manor, it is about 11:30 p.m., and nightfall completely engulfs the sky. The moon appears to give off a red glow, while grayish clouds begin to surround it. Three figures walk to the 50 foot, silver colored, metal gate that surrounds the estate. The three figures appear to be human, two males, one female.

" _Is he here?"_ The female asks, with a look of concern on her face as she is in disbelief.

" _Yes, he is here. Can you not feel the aura?"_ One of males, who happens to have black hair, retorts to her.

" _Don't start, you two."_ The other male of the trio, with red hair, mumbles at the other two. _"We came here for a job, not to have a petty argument between you two dumbasses."_

The other two members of the group quickly shut up, rolling their eyes as he speaks. They begin to break away at the lock, using their pure strength to break apart the heavy gate.

" _Now, show us what you're made of, Mr. Alucard."_ The red head says, as they walk through the broken gate, heading for the estate.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Situation

" _Lucifer reborn as a God,_ _  
_ _Feast on the blood drippin' down my jaw,_ _  
_ _Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,_ _  
_ _Prince of the dark and the dead will walk."_

GOMD - Sickick

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns**_

* * *

Sir Integra walks into her hotel room, and sits on the chair in the corner by the window. She takes a couple minutes to get completely comfortable, then pulls out a cigar. Lighting the cigar and taking a few puffs, she relaxes and tries to focus on business-related things, but the image of Madam Emiko kissing her hand replays over and over in her mind.

" _It's been a while since I've thought of human-human interaction_ ", Sir Integra thinks to herself. _"But she is right, she does have a similar experience. That alone makes the attraction stronger."_

It's been two days since Madam Emiko and Sir Integra met, and the attraction between both of them was intense. Sir Integra was busy with meeting with several council members, tours of Japan, and even a meeting with the Japanese Prime Minister. Even during the busy moments, Sir Integra's mind can't escape from her interaction with the heiress.

Sir Integra finally comes back to her hotel room, she decided to ignore her urges to contact Madam Emiko, because she needed a break. Five minutes of wrestling with her emotions verses her logic, she decided to contact Madam Emiko.

She uses the phone in her hotel room to call the Tesaki Manor. The phone rang for a while, until Kendra answered the phone. Sir Integra nervously wait for Kendra to speak into the phone.

" _Good evening, thank you for calling the Tesaki Manor. This is Kendra speaking."_ Kendra answered the phone professionally and then the tone switched once she heard Sir Integra's voice.

" _Ms. Kendra, this is Sir Integra calling. Is Madam Emiko around?"_

" _Indeed, she is, Sir Integra. Are you asking to speak to her or keep tabs on her?"_

" _I-I would like to speak with her"_ , Sir Integra says, flustered. She nervously holds the phone while Kendra asks her to hold on while she goes to look for Madam Emiko. The five minutes she was on hold felt like five hours.

Suddenly, someone picks up the phone. It's difficult to determine if someone picked up the phone or someone dropped the phone. The wait makes Sir Integra's heart race.

" _Hello, this is Madam Emiko speaking_ ", made Sir Integra even more nervous. She took a deep breath and began to carry the conversation according to how she rehearsed it in her head.

" _Are you busy right now?"_ Sir Integra responds, direct as usual. She begins to feel sweat on her forehead as she waits for Madam Emiko's answer.

" _There you go again. I swear it must be a Brit thing. Is 'hello' in your vocabulary?"_ She replies, softly chuckling on the other end.

" _Madam, I asked you a question."_ Sir Integra states, ignoring Madam Emiko's insult. She blushes as she gets flustered again from being ignored.

" _To answer your question, Integra, I am not busy. Would you like proof?"_ Madam Emiko says, smiling on the other end of the phone.

" _I'll be there soon. Just called to confirm."_ Sir Integra states, getting to the point as usual. She hangs up the phone and gets up from the hotel chair, heading to the door.

* * *

Madam Emiko is there, standing in the middle of the doorway as Sir Integra walks through the Tesaki estate to the front door. Madam Emiko is wearing a short, black dress with matching black, thigh-high sheer stockings. Her black hair, again, is in a bun. The frames of her glasses match her outfit. Once Sir Integra walks through the door, Madam Emiko pulls her by the hand, kissing the white gloves that covered her fingers, once again. Sir Integra blushes, and slightly bows to Madam Emiko.

" _Kendra, can you handle everything for a couple of hours?"_ Madam Emiko calls to her butler. " _Sir Integra and I need to talk about something"._

" _Yes, everything is under control, my master"_ , Kendra says as she bows in a slight angle to both Madam Emiko and Sir Integra. Madam Emiko takes Kendra's word, and takes Sir Integra to the garden room, which is attached to the left side of the manor.

The room is filled with different types of flowers, from tulips to orchids. On the other side of the garden room, there is a lavender bench, with the same color ropes attached from the bench to the ceiling. Madam Emiko motions for Sir Integra to sit on the bench with her, patting her hand against the bench's cushion.

" _I don't believe you've never been with anyone. Have you never had the thought of even kissing someone else?"_ Madam Emiko jokingly asks Sir Integra. Sir Integra's usually stoic demeanor lightened up a bit as Madam Emiko spoke.

" _You know"_ Sir Integra starts saying, pulling out a cigar from her coat pocket, " _Being in the business that we're in, I never once thought about falling in love, or being in love for that matter."_ She takes a long pause, putting the cigar in her mouth and reaching for her matches to light. Madam Emiko assists her with lighting the cigar and quickly puts the match out. Sir Integra takes a small inhale and then continues.

" _Love never came across my mind since I became heir to the Hellsing Organization. I always thought that I would be alone, and I was so contempt with that."_ She down at the section of roses that were close the bench and exhales smoke.

" _Well, what about now?"_ Madam Emiko asks her, curios about Sir Integra's feelings about their situation. _"Surely you must think differently now, since you did make such a commotion to come here"_

" _Well, I feel differently about you."_ Sir Integra says while reaching to hold Madam Emiko's hand. _"I'll be honest and say that this crush thing I have on you is driving me insane, but love is a different story. I definitely do think that maybe... we...are a good fit for each other."_ Sir Integra's tone, though her face is stoic as usual, is lighter than before.

* * *

Both of the women take a long pause, looking down at the flowers that filled the garden up with intense colors. Then, Sir Integra puts out the remains of the cigar and faces Madam Emiko. They look at each other in the eyes, and Sir Integra's mind flashes back to the moment that the couple had in the car from earlier in the week.

Madam Emiko pulls Sir Integra's tie towards herself again, and Sir Integra leans in, inches from the heiress' face. As her heart flutters, the blonde, stoic heir pulls Madam Emiko's face towards hers and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Madam Emiko, blushing, gives Sir Integra a soft peck back, returning the favor. Sir Integra begins to softly kiss Madam Emiko's neck, while rubbing her gloved hand against the heiress' soft, bare skin.

The passion between them intensifies, as Sir Integra pins Madam Emiko down, wrapping her hand around the heiress' hips and positioning herself between Madam's soft, covered legs. With her upper body strength, Sir Integra pulls Madam Emiko on top of her on the bench, continuing to kiss her neck while rubbing down her back. Madam Emiko begins to pull off Sir Integra's white blazer, tossing it across the back of the bench, softly groaning while her neck is being kissed.

Kendra walks in quickly, interrupting the couple by knocking on the glass wall loudly. Madam Emiko glares at her red-haired butler, while blushing because she's embarrassed. Kendra ignores her master's glare, with her hands shaking and talking loudly with a sense of emergency.

" _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing"_ , Kendra says, _"there is someone on the phone for you_ ". Both Madam Emiko and Sir Integra look at each other with confusion.

" _Someone on the phone…for me?"_ Sir Integra repeats after the Tesaki butler, wildly confused about what's going on.

" _Yes, and it seems that you should hurry. Something's gone awry at the Hellsing Manor."_ Kendra states, with a look of concern in her eyes.

Sir Integra quickly gets up and runs behind the butler to the Tesaki Manor's sitting room to answer the phone. She picks up the phone and is frantic about whatever is going on, she knows it's not good.

* * *

" _Hello, this is Sir Integra! Is everything okay? Walter? Is that you?"_ Sir Integra asks as she sits down to take the phone call. She's expecting to hear Walter's usual calm voice in a situation like this, telling her everything will be fine, however, the voice is not her usual calm and collected butler.

" _Sorry, Walter is a little busy"_ , the deep voice says back to the heir.

" _Who are you? Where is Walter?"_ Sir Integra yells back to the mysterious person on the other end of the phone. She could not contain herself and she is trembling and still confused to what is going on.

" _Who am I?"_ The mysterious person chuckles while taking a long pause. _"Don't worry about who I am. You should be worried about what's going to happen to your precious butler and Watchdog."_

Sir Integra angrily bites her lip while holding the phone. She tries to calm down and take full control of the situation at hand. Her heart is racing and all she can think about is getting back home.

" _Shit."_ She mumbles to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Situation Pt II

" _Lucifer reborn as a God,_ _  
_ _Feast on the blood drippin' down my jaw,_ _  
_ _Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,_ _  
_ _Prince of the dark and the dead will walk."_

GOMD – Sickick

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns**_

* * *

" _Do we have a deal, Nami Hellsing-Tsukino? Yes, or No?"_

He repeats his request to me, as if I've failed to hear him the first time. The feeling changes in the room, as if someone else is here. Contemplating the best answer for him, I sit up and fold my hands into one another.

" _I'll wait for you to answer, I suppose."_ I felt him stare into my soul, the same feeling I had a while back when we were outside of the manor. I decided to go with the nice route first.

" _Alucard, I told you, I don't know anything about you to accept your request."_ I tell him, attempting a nice tone. _"Nothing about this entire "deal" makes me comfortable."_

We both take another long pause before speaking again. The tension in the room has shifted, though the feeling of someone else being here is still there.

" _What is it you need to know? You're related to the heir, who happens to be my Master."_ He says to me. _"You already know who I am and what I do, I'm sure Sir Integra has told you."_

 _ **He's right. Sir Integra laid out everything about him to me before I moved here, but that isn't what this is about.**_

There was an eerie silence between us after Alucard made the last statement. Alucard starts to stare off in the distance, and I focus my attention on his face. It's difficult to analyze his facial expression, so I can't assess what is going on.

" _We have some visitors."_ He mumbles under his breath. He begins to chuckle as he pulls out both the black Hellsing ARMS, "The Jackal", and the silver Hellsing ARMS, "Casulls", from under his deep red blazer. Both of the guns are so polished and pristine, I can see his reflection in them from where I am sitting.

" _How delightful."_ He mumbles while looking at me. The expression on his face sends chills down my spine.

" _Are they. Human?"_ I ask him, with a wide-eyed expression on my face as I stare at him. Alucard looks at me and smiles. I stare at him long enough to finally get what's going on. That wicked smile shows me that our visitors are indeed not human.

" _Nami, you should find Seras. She has an extra weapon that you can use. Your vision may not be good as hers, but your agility has improved."_ Alucard says, preparing for the worse.

" _How will I get up to Seras' room if our "visitors" are upstairs?"_ I retort back to him. I didn't even think about the fact that the Hellsing Organizational Meeting room is a couple doors down from my room. If spotted, the guests will definitely kill me before I can think about weaponry.

* * *

In the Hellsing Organizational Meeting room, the red-haired man is sitting in Sir Integra's seat. The woman, who helped him open the gate, is sitting with him in another council member's seat. The black-haired man is guarding the door.

" _Hellsing sure is big and fancy."_ The woman of the trio, known as Rose, says while pulling out a box of Sir Integra's cherished cigars from a secret compartment in the table. She pulls one out of the box and begins to sniff if to analyze the quality of the cigar, while the red-haired man, Kise, is using the Meeting Room's conference phone to contact Sir Integra. The black-haired man, Kichiro, watches Rose tamper with the cigars and gets annoyed with her.

" _We did not come here to play house."_ Kichiro whispered loudly at her while Kise is still on the phone. Kichiro walks up the Rose and yanks the cigar out of her hand. Rose gets annoyed and shoves Kichiro down to the ground with one arm.

" _You're are not my father. Worry about yourself, you scum",_ Rose retorts at Kichiro. Before Kichiro could reply back to her insult, Kise slams down the phone, frustrated with his previous conversation with the Hellsing heir.

" _It's time for us to end this, let's go you two. We have a person to kill."_ Kise says while angrily getting up from the table and heading towards the door. Rose and Kichiro both get up and follow him towards the exit.

" _Let's see just how special this Alucard is"_ , Kise thinks to himself. He grits his teeth together as he and the others walk out of the exit and towards the stairs, looking for Alucard's dungeon.

* * *

Suddenly, Seras pushes through the dungeon's door, with a huge Hellsing ARMS Cannon Harkonnen, and Walter follows behind her. She looks around the room and notices that I am here, still sitting on the ground. She has a shocked expression on her face as if she's trying to process why I am here.

" _Well what an entrance you made, Seras."_ Alucard slyly says, trying to insult his fledgling.

" _Alucard."_ Walter called out, casually interrupting Alucard's insult. _"They have intercepted all communication to the Manor."_ Walter removed his glasses off of his face, taking out a cloth to wipe them. _"I also analyzed their location and they are currently in the Hellsing Organization room."_

" _Oh, really?"_ Alucard says, in an eerie tone, _"It's been so long since we've had a dinner party",_ drinking the last bit of wine from his wine glass.

Walter puts his glasses back on his face after wiping them. We all sit in silence, thinking of a way to get out of the current situation at hand. Walter breaks the silence by devising a plan that incorporates all three of us.

" _Alucard, we're going to need you to transport Ms. Nami to her room and grab the spare Hakonnen in her room"_ Walter says, with a sense of urgency in his voice.

" _Seras, you and I will head towards the stairway, creating a diversion for our visitors. Time is of the essence, so we should move out immediately."_

" _Okay that plan is really good Walter, but how is he going to transport me to my room?"_ I ask, desperately trying to see this plan how everyone is seeing it.

Alucard walks over to me and picks me up, and carries me bridal style to the wall. He chuckles while carrying me as I make a squinting face at him, folding my arms. He's enjoying himself entirely too much.

" _Don't worry, my little princess."_ He whispers in my ear, teasing me. _"I'll protect you from those awful monsters"_.

" _I want to strangle you"_ , I mumble under my breath. He laughs louder at my threat while using his shadow manipulation to move both of our bodies through the wall.

* * *

Sir Integra slams her free hand down on the table as she continues the conversation with the unknown person. Madam Emiko emerges from the garden room into the sitting room, where Sir Integra is.

" _How did you know I wasn't at the Hellsing Manor"_ Sir Integra yelled, demanding to know answers from the unknown person that is currently at her estate.

" _Oh, well, you see…we had a little birdie intercept us some information. We figured we'd stop by since you wanted to make a guest appearance in our hometown."_ The voice retorts back at Sir Integra.

" _Don't worry, we'll take good care of Mr. Alucard and friends, and then we'll come back and take care of you and that Tesaki trash too."_ The unknown person says, laughing while Sir Integra pulls out a cigar and puts it in her mouth. She pauses to lite the cigar while the person is still laughing. After taking a puff and exhaling, Sir Integra chuckles.

" _Well, I hope you don't think you'd win so easily."_ Sir Integra mumbles. _"He is not a person you should take lightly."_

" _We'll see about that, you four-eyed bitch. See you in Hell",_ The unknown person replies angrily before hanging up the phone.

Sir Integra hangs up the phone, taking another puff of the cigar in her mouth. Madam Emiko walks in and sits in the chair next to her.

" _We can send in more people if needed, Integra. My men aren't doing anything at this very moment."_ Madam Emiko says while looking in Sir Integra's eyes. Madam Emiko's eyes express a look of concern.

" _Don't worry, Madam Emiko."_ Sir Integra says to her. _"They may think they've got me cornered, but they haven't met Alucard, yet."_

* * *

The trio reaches the hallway entrance towards Alucard's dungeon, but the entrance is blocked by the wall. Before Kise managed to unlock the makeshift door, the trio is greeted by Walter, who already has prepared for his attack against the unwanted guests. Without any hesitation, Kichiro steps in front of Rose and Kise, preparing to protect them from any attacks from Walter. Kichiro attacks first, charging at Walter, using his brute strength to knock the Butler off of his feet, slamming him into the hardwood floor.

Walter counter-attacks, using his monofilament wires to slice through Kichiro's arm. The sliced part of his arm falls to the ground, allowing his blood to squirt all on the hardwood. Rose panics as she watches her brother's arm lye on the ground.

" _That's not anyway to treat a guest, now is it, Mr. Butler?"_ Kichiro mumbles under his breath with a stoic look on his face. He seems not to be worried about his arm.

" _Don't flatter yourself."_ Walter mumbles under his breath before biting his hand. " _You're just a piece of trash that flew up on the lawn."_

" _And you're just an old man dying in the name of this piece of trash."_ Kichiro responds, as his arm slowly regenerates before Walter's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Call

" _Lucifer reborn as a God,_ _  
_ _Feast on the blood drippin' down my jaw,_ _  
_ _Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,_ _  
_ _Prince of the dark and the dead will walk."_

GOMD – Sickick

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns**_

* * *

The battle between Walter and Kichiro was just getting started as Walter attempted to come up with a new attack while the man's arm was still on the floor. The smell of blood now filled the hallway.

" _Compared to a very infamous vampire I know, you're pretty slow at this."_ Walter retorted to the black haired man.

Without making a sound, Kichiro rushed to Walter and slammed him body back on the ground, the impact of the slam fractured the lens of the butler's glasses. Using the opportunity, Walter wrapped his string around Kichiro's left leg. He then proceeds to pull the strings, which slice through Kichiro's knee. The already blood stained carpet was now muddied by another pool as blood spurted from both of Kichiro's missing limbs.

With a missing arm and now a missing leg, Kichiro begins to panic. He wraps his free hand around Walter's throat, and lifts him off the ground by the neck. Losing a sufficient amount of blood and running impatient, Kichiro begins to rage. Veins emerge on each side of his head, his breathing becoming irregular. Both Rose and Kise watch their partner, but Rose seems to show more concern. As she reaches out and attempts to defend her accomplice, a huge bullet emerges from the end of the hallway, piercing through her lower stomach, entering from her lower back. She collapsed on the ground, completely immobilized. Kise, watching both his comrades in agony, smirks and begins to chuckle.

" _Is that the best you've got, Hellsing?"_ , he yells out, laughing manically.

Seras, using the Hellsing Organizational Meeting Room as her base, is waiting for the perfect moment to strike the other two accomplices. She usual bright, blue eyes turn blood red as she heightens her sight, seeing through the brown door and into Rose's general area. Seras quietly concentrates and begins to aim the Harkonnen. She bites down on her lip, concentrating on the woman of the trio as she begins to panic and attempts to move to help her accomplice. Suddenly, a loud sound fills the room as Seras releases the bullet, watching if fly across the hallway.

* * *

While Walter is distracting our guests in the hallway, Alucard and I finally arrive in Seras' room to find the spare Harkonnen. He gently places me on the ground, and I quickly walk to the corner where the spare weapon is placed. I go to lift the heavy weaponry from the ground, but it failed miserably. I turn around and squint at Alucard.

" _You knew I couldn't lift this, yet you made me try anyway?"_ I say to him, with my brows furrowed.

He began to smile, which confirmed that he knew, and though I wanted to smack him, we were pressed for time. Walter was defending us and we need to be his backup, but it's too late for Alucard to transport me to my room. I bite down on my thumb trying to think of a way to help Walter.

" _Nami"_ , Alucard says, in a deep, serious tone. _"Since we are currently pressed for time, I'll allow you to utilize the Jackal"_. My eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth, with a confused look on my face.

" _But the Jackal is your weapon, one of your signature weapons"_ , I say as I begin to search Seras' room for an easier weapon to use. _"Besides, why would you trust me with that?"_

" _I wouldn't have asked you to accept my offering if I didn't trust you"_ , he retorted back to me. While I'm looking in Seras' drawer, he walks over to me and runs his cold fingers through my hair.

" _Use the Jackal",_ he mumbles to me, while shoving the matte black gun in my hand. I stare at his face, accepting the gun from him but still in awe. I come back to my senses when we hear laughter coming from the hallway.

 _ **I guess this is it. I have to use it. We have no other choice.**_

* * *

Another call comes through at the Tesaki Manor, but this time it is for Madam Emiko. Both of the notable heirs moved from the sitting room to the Tesaki Meeting Room. Kendra rushes to the room to give Madam Emiko the phone, and the Tesaki heir answers the phone with no hesitation, while Sir Integra has another cigar in her mouth. The call is from a member of the Japanese Alliance of MHA ("Monster" Hunting Agencies), a prestigious group in Japan that is known for eliminating "monsters" (vampires, ghosts, etc.). As one of the noted founders (and monetary contributors) of the group, the Tesaki Organization holds a very prestigious title.

The anonymous member tells Madam Emiko that the vampires of Japan have begun forming an alliance within each other, called Vlad's Roses, named after the infamous Vlad Tepes III, the legendary historical figure that was incredibly powerful, and during his near death, he drank the blood of his followers, thus becoming the legendary first night walker, Dracula.

The mission of Vlad's Roses is to simply get each member to the status of the true immortal being. The initiation of a new member requires that the new night walker should devour at least 300 souls prior to joining. After a cruel initiation session, which includes being chained and whipped by each of the current members, the new member will do menial tasks for the organization (which include killing important people, most related to monster-hunting organizations).

After each member has completed their set of tasks, Vlad's Roses utilizes all of the members to perform a sacrificial ceremony. One member is sacrificed for the organization to begin its true purpose, devouring all of the human souls in Japan, making it a vampire-only region. They believe once this is done, the "king" of the vampires will side with them and take his place as the rightful heir of a utopia of night walkers.

Madam Emiko's usually calm demeanor changed while she was listening to the information gathered on the new enemy. Her deep, purple eyes have now widened, which made Sir Integra express a look of concern. Madam Emiko thanked her colleague for the information before hanging up and staring at Sir Integra.

" _If it's information you have for me, you should tell me now and not later",_ Sir Integra grumbles, puffing out a ring of smoke into the air. She's starting to become worried about the turn of events at her estate.

Madam Emiko sighs softly, taking off her black-framed glasses, and looking deep into the Hellsing heir's soft blue eyes.

" _Sir Integra,"_ Madam Emiko starts off, brushing back some hair from her face, _"it seems that we have a new enemy, which is important because this may be linked to the silent attack on your home base."_

Madam Emiko tells Sir Integra of the Vlad's Roses, their plan and mission. Sir Integra listens carefully while letting the cigar drag. The room around them is silent, with only Madam Emiko's words quietly echoing off the walls.

After finishing the explanation, Madam Emiko pauses for a few minutes. Sir Integra is also silent, quietly trying to analyze the information given to her. She takes the cigar out of her mouth, blowing smoke into the air, breaking the silence.

" _They want Alucard to be their king, I suppose?",_ the Hellsing heir says, adjusting her glasses.

" _Well, we don't know if they know about Alucard's past. However, it seems that they have dubbed him, as well as you and I, as important people that should be eliminated. The newbies that showed up to your home must be currently going the initiation process."_ Madam Emiko responds, curious to know how her guest came up with such an answer already.

Sir Integra looks at Madam Emiko, while dumping the ashes of her cigar in the glass ashtray on her right side.

" _They'd be foolish to think Alucard would ever accept that pitiful filth as a nation."_ She mumbles, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet on the table.

" _Is this stressing you out because you're not there, Integra?"_ Madam Emiko asks, expressing slight concern.

" _Of course not, I have been distance from battles before. I'm just annoyed that I have no way to communicate to my subordinates",_ the Hellsing heir retorts to her, rolling her eyes.

" _Well, I can be of assistance, if you need me_ ", Madam Emiko says softly, putting her black frames back on her face.

" _I told you, I do not need your backup. Alucard is a man worth one thousand times more than your simple mercenaries",_ Sir Integra grumbles again, dumping the rest of her nearly finished cigar into the ashtray.

" _I wasn't speaking on that type of assistance, more of something that will help you calm down",_ Madam Emiko slyly replies, smirking while watching Sir Integra be flustered.

" _Well if you have more of these cigars, that will definitely help",_ the Hellsing heir demanded while checking her cigar stash, even more annoyed as she is down to only two cigars.

Madam Emiko stands up and moves closer to Sir Integra, pushing her feet off of the table and onto the floor, sitting on the heir's lap. She then moves to kiss on Sir Integra's neck while softly rubbing her hand on the blonde's thigh. Sir Integra's face blushes a bright red color, as she watched the Tesaki heir.

" _Emiko",_ Sir Integra speaks as she watches, _"I'd love to finish what we started, but we are at war right now and I need to focus."_

" _Integra, stop talking",_ Madam Emiko retorts, brushing up on the Hellsing heir, unbuckling her pants' belt and continuing to kiss her neck.

" _Emiko, wow."_

Before Sir Integra could finish her sentence, Madam Emiko slid her hand in the inside of Sir Integra's white pants. She continued to kiss Sir Integra's neck, while softly running her fingers against the heir's soft, nicely lubricated second set of lips. Sir Integra softly groans in the madam's ear as she is pleased.

" _Please, don't. stop_ ", Sir Integra whispers softly while wrapping her arm around Madam Emiko's back.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Message

" _Lucifer reborn as a God,_ _  
_ _Feast on the blood drippin' down my jaw,_ _  
_ _Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,_ _  
_ _Prince of the dark and the dead will walk."_

GOMD – Sickick

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns, blood**_

* * *

Madam Emiko finds her way between Sir Integra's bare legs, with the white suit pants pulled down to her ankles. Sir Integra's face is flushed, letting soft moans escape her mouth as Madam Emiko continues to please her. Madam Emiko uses her upper body strength to lift Sir Integra's long, soft legs onto both arms of the chair, licking and enjoying the Hellsing heir's sweet taste. Sir Integra grunts softly, being pleased by the Tesaki heir and grabs on to her long, bun-wrapped black hair. The phone rings again, and Kendra tends to the phone call, trying to avoid interrupting her master and their guest with frivolous matters.

Seras had finally got within contact to the Tesaki Manor, which means that communication within outside of the Hellsing estate was back on. She heard someone answer the phone and quickly answered back:

" _Hello, Tesaki Manor, this is Kendra speaking_ ", Kendra says, answering the phone as professionally as possible.

" _Yes! Hello! This is Seras from the Hellsing Manor. I believe that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is at your estate and I wanted to speak with her_?", Seras says, in a hurried tone because she is pressed for time.

" _Ah, yes, Sir Integra is a little busy at the moment. May I take a message from you to her_?", Kendra responds, not wanting to disturb the couple in the other room.

Seras quickly leaves a message with the Tesaki butler, hoping that the message gets to Sir Integra before it is too late.

* * *

The battle in the Hellsing hallway continued, as Kise's maniacal laugh fills the hallway. Alucard smiles and begins to chuckle. I look straight ahead at the door, locked in an eerie trance, trying to avoid the anxiety, trying to think of something else before the darkness eats at me. Before I could snap myself out of it, Alucard slowly walks toward the door:

" _What a pleasant welcoming, don't you think?_ ", he mumbles under his breath, leading the way into the blood-covered hallway, clutching the Casulls in his hand. His demeanor was different from before, but it was familiar. Following Alucard out of the room, the stench of the blood hits my nose and I begin to panic. I know it's not my blood, but I couldn't shake this feeling of fear. Holding the Jackal close to my chest, I begin to tremble and sweat as we inched closer to the battle.

The sound of Alucard's slowly paced footsteps echoed within the entire hallway, I walked behind him single-filed, using his tall stature to hide my presence. Still panicking with fear from the unwavering smell of blood, my hands begin to sweat and I feel myself grow nauseous.

" _Nami_ ", Alucard whispered, low enough for me to still hear him, " _Stay behind me. Do not move unless I tell you to._ "

Kise slowly turns around, facing the sound of the footsteps. He catches a glimpse of a long, red trench coat and gives his fellow nightwalker an eerie smile, followed by an intense cackle that filled the entire hallway once more. He knew that he has finally found the one that he was sent to England for, after all this time. He bows before the proclaimed King of Darkness, then cracks his neck in a sideways motion.

" _Ah, finally I get to meet him…the King_ ", Kise began as he stood up straight from bowing.

The air around us began to change, the tension was so suffocating, which drove my anxiety even more through the roof.

" _King?_ ", Alucard retorted, before chuckling and adjusting the Casulls in his hand, " _you're a hideous foreigner that is on my property, I accept no such greeting from things like you._ "

Kise began to chuckle after Alucard's insult, " _After I defeat you here and eliminate this Hellsing piece of shit, you will reconsider, my Lord._ "

" _Defeat me? Oh, please show me how_ ", Alucard responded, insulting his enemy once more.

* * *

Kise jumps up in the air, charging at Alucard with great speed. Peaking from the tail of his coat, my heart begins to jump up as he comes near us. Before Kise could even swing his arm, Alucard grabbed it, twisting his arm tightly, the bones in Kise's body made a cringing, cracking sound while they were being broken. Kise lets out an agonizing cry from his bones literally being shattered by Alucard.

Watching their comrade's suffering, Kichiro and Rose are compelled to get up. Walter watches as Kichiro's limbs begin to regenerate, and the giant hole in Rose's back begins to close. Walter bites his fingers, releasing the monofilament strings again, but Kichiro slams his broad shoulder into Walter's chest, fracturing a few ribs in the process. Blood spurts from Walter's mouth as he is slammed into the ground.

" _Guess you aren't as fast as you think, Old Man",_ Kichiro says, mocking Walter's agility. _"I'll put you out of your misery and devour you so you can rest in peace. Don't worry_.", Kichiro retorts as he watches Walter struggle to get back up.

Rose begins to attack Alucard, using Kise's injury as a diversion. As she comes close, I move from behind Alucard, point the Jackal to her face and shooting a bullet directly into her right eye. Rose collapses on the ground and shrieks in agony, blood dripping from her new injury on to the floor as the silver bullet exploded into her skull.

" _No one said anything about a puny HUMAN being here? How did I let a HUMAN strike my pretty face_?", Rose cries out as she struggles to move from the ground. Without any hesitation, I point the Jackal to her again.

Alucard smiles, listening to both Kise's and Rose's cries of agony, and begins to let out a devious laugh. While staring at Rose's bloody face, I begin to get lost in a trance of darkness, losing control of my consciousness, but I can still see Rose's battered face. " _How did it feel_?", the unknown voice whispers to me.

Looking at Rose's face and hearing her cries, I begin to shiver, but not with any anxiety or fear. These were shivers of excitement.

" _It felt, exhilarating_ ", I replied, in a low whisper. As I allowed myself to be consumed with the darkness, the voice returned with " _Now make them suffer, show them no mercy!_ "

Listening to the voice and breathing deeply, not showing too much excitement, I aimed the Jackal at Rose's head once more. Concentrating on her head, I pull the trigger back, releasing the bullet. The bullet aimed for Rose's head, but Kichiro runs in front of her, allowing the bullet to pierce his chest and explode near his heart. Blood drips down to the floor from his chest, but instead of allowing myself to be moved by his act of charity, I fired two more bullets, and both pierce through his heart and shoulder blade.

" _I will not allow my comrade to die by the hand of a human, not today, not ever!_ ", Kichiro mumbled as he rushed toward me despite being almost dismembered, but before he could touch me, all four of his limbs are sliced apart by Walter's monofilament strings, with only his head attached to his chest.

Then, Seras emerges from the Organizational Room, running towards Kichiro's limbless body, forcing her hand down into his chest and pulling his heart out of the body. Rose screams in fear as she watches Seras crush Kichiro's heart with her bare, bloody hand.

Alucard lets out an eerie laugh, watching Kichiro's and Rose's dismemberment and he smiles while facing me. His laughter fills up the entire room, but the tension heightened.

" _Nami, you are a true natural! Such divinity! There was a reason I picked you to be mine!",_ the nightwalker yells from the center of the room. My faced turned red as he praised me.

Kise pulls out a bright red colored axe from his coat, which covered in his blood from his recent injury, and uses it to slice Alucard's head off of his shoulders, with Alucard's body falling to the floor. His lifeless head rolls on the floor toward my feet.

After slicing Alucard's head off in one clean sweep, Kise looks at me and walks toward my trembling body, swinging the axe and chuckling. My body was engulfed in fear, and I couldn't shake it. I started at Alucard's head at the bottom of my feet and the events earlier replayed in my mind over and over as the new vampire walked toward me.

" _I don't know what my Lord sees in you_ ", Kise mumbled as he walks slowly toward me, " _but I don't need a human interfering with my mission._ "

 _ **Move! Use the Jackal! Do something, don't die!**_

* * *

 _Only **two** more chapters left!_


	9. Chapter 9

" _Lucifer reborn as a God,_ _  
_ _Feast on the blood drippin' down my jaw,_ _  
_ _Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,_ _  
_ _Prince of the dark and the dead will walk."_

GOMD – Sickick

 **I do not own Hellsing. Please leave reviews!**

 _ **Trigger warnings: abuse, smut, profanity, guns, blood**_

* * *

Madam Emiko finishes satisfying the Hellsing heir, both of them laying in the same chair, pleased. Sir Integra pulls out a cigar, placing the back of it into her mouth as Kendra walks into the room with a sense of urgency. Kendra bows to both Sir Integra and Madam Emiko, as a sign of forgiveness for the intrusion.

" _Is something the matter, Kendra_?", Madam Emiko asked her butler, with a look that gave a mixture between confusion and concern.

" _My lady, there was an emergency call from the Hellsing Manor. It seems as communications have been restored to the area_.", Kendra responded, face flushed as she was embarrassed to walk in on the couple.

Sir Intergra's bright blue eyes open wide. She drops the pre-lit cigar on to the floor as Kendra tells them the news.

" _Sir Integra, Seras Victoria called. She asked if "her master" should release 'Level One'_?", Kendra asked with a confused tone in her voice.

Sir Integra folds her hands into one another, staring at the cigar on the floor. " _Has he already used Level Two? Is our foe that strong to use Level One_?", she thought to herself.

Madam Emiko stares at Sir Integra then looks back at Kendra, confused to what is going on.

Sir Integra looks up at Kendra and mutters in a low voice, " _If he needs to, he should release Level One. Don't do it if it's unnecessary._ "

Kendra bows to both heirs before quickly leaving the room to relay Sir Integra's message.

Madam Emiko picks up the cigar off of the floor, quickly tossing it and pulling out another for the Hellsing heir. Sir Integra puts the fresh cigar into her mouth, puffing and inhaling the smoke as Madam Emiko lights it.

" _Emiko, I hate to do this to you, but I need to leave. Immediately_.", Sir Integra says, in the same low voice from earlier, giving a sense of emergency.

There was a silence between them, a comfortable silence, as both of the heirs stared at each other. Sir Integra's soft blue eyes gave Madam Emiko the assurance that she needed to know that the Hellsing heir would be okay.

Madam Emiko walks towards the phone, picking up the receiver and dialing the number to the airline that sponsors her private jet.

* * *

Seras rushes over to pierce through Rose's chest, pulling out and crushing the other female vampire's heart. The room becomes eerily quiet since Rose's screams were now silenced. After crushing both hearts, Seras begins to drink the blood of both Rose and Kichiro, while Walter looks on, with a look of both agony and disgust on his face as he watches Alucard's fledgling. The young blonde's eyes return to their normal bright red color after digesting the blood, an indication that she is satisfied.

After successfully dismembering and devouring the guests, Seras assists Walter, carrying the old man bridal style and running into an unoccupied room nearby. Once inside of the room, Seras lays Walter's battered body down, propping his body next to the wall. Walter then coughs up a few droplets of blood on to his porcelain white gloves, trying to sit up completely on his own. Then, Seras quickly attends to Walter's chest wounds, opening the onyx vest and cream white blouse on his body. Her enhanced vision allows for quicker detection of wounded areas, and she quickly tears fabric from the curtains on the window, using them as bandages to cover Walter's deep wounds until she could reach a proper doctor. While attending to the butler's wounds, the young blonde also kept quiet to listen as the battle outside continued, just in case her master needed her assistance.

Kise lifts the bright red axe as he walks closer to me, gritting his teeth as if he is in pain. It seems as if his arms have not fully healed yet, which is something I can use to my advantage. Before he uses his body weight to swing the axe, I place the tip of the Jackal at the vampire's slowly healing right arm injury, releasing the exploding bullets inside of the wound once more. The young vampire hissed in pain as the bullet exploded into his wound, completely tearing his right arm from the newly formed flesh. He still attempted to swing the axe at my neck, but the weight of the axe caused some unbalance within his stance. I crouched down as Kise swung the axe, which caused the blade to get wedged between the concrete in the wall.

Suddenly, there was a sound that resembled a familiar eerie laugh that echoed through the hallway. The dark red blood from Alucard's decapitated body suddenly changed into a bright, crimson red. Alucard's headless body stood up, while the head portion remained lifeless, face down on the carpet. In the left hand, the Casulls was completely loaded, and the laughter's intensity increased. The headless body moved on its own, aiming the Casulls at Kise, firing repeatedly, while the younger vampire attempted to repel the attacks with one functioning arm.

* * *

Sir Integra began to walk towards the huge private jet that is sponsored by the Tesaki heiress, while Kendra rushes in front of her, loading her luggage into the off-white jet, with lavender accents around the outside windows. Before boarding the aircraft, Sir Integra looks up into the dark red sky, and though there are quite a few clouds that linger around, the moon's illuminates the horizon as indication that there are a few hours before day break. The Hellsing heir could only hope she will return to her estate in peace as she climbs into the aircraft and takes a seat in the chair nearest the aircraft door. The pilot boards the jet once Kendra finishes inspecting everything and gives him the signal. After a ten-minute wait, the jet finally begins to move, the propellers whirring, creating a heavy wind as it began to roll down the small, private runway. Madam Emiko looks up at the window near Sir Integra, her lavender robe gently flowing in the wind. She continued to watch as the jet reached the end of the runway and took off, covering her torso with her lavender robe. Escorted by Kendra, she returns to her home, quickly sitting in the living room, determined to wait for a phone call from Hellsing.

* * *

While the battle went on, the bright red blood on the floor flowed in a stream-like manner towards my feet. The stream began flowing into small capital letters, with a Halloween-ish font before my black, laced up boots. The letters read:

" **DRINK THE BLOOD! MORE POWER! DRINK THE BLOOD, NAMI**."

Without any hesitation, I crouched on the floor, brushing some of the ruby colored blood onto my fingertips, the smell resembled a mix of iron and red wine. Slightly opening my mouth, I brush some of the blood onto my tongue using the index finger. The initial taste of the blood was extremely salty and tangy, but the aftertaste was so sweet, having almost a fruit-like sensation.

Distracted, I was completely 'in another world', with the No Life King's blood piquing my curiosity. The eerie laugh from earlier slowly lowered, turning into a chuckle. Alucard's lifeless head on the floor quickly turned to ashes, and the hands on the body stopped shooting at Kise, and began clapping together, as if it was giving a standing ovation. Alucard's head reappeared, with a big smile on his face. He was pleased, knowing that even though the amount was small, I was unknowingly going to experience a change due to consuming his blood.

Kise began to get angry, his body completely battered from the exploding bullets that were contained in the Casulls. " _What do you see in that lowly human, my liege? What kind of self-hatred has accumulated within you to willingly put your life on the line for humans_?!", Kise snapped at Alucard, the rumble in his voice sounded similar to pain, a pain that sounded similar to losing everything once again.

" _Tell me, brat_ ", Alucard snarled to the younger nightwalker, with a tone of utter disgust. " _What is the point of giving up humanity to become an ugly nightwalker? For immortality? For ultimate power? Immortality is nothing but a folklore, a myth. You and your comrades are weak for even attempting. So don't you dare speak to me as if you know how I feel._ "

* * *

 _"Kise-kun! Kise-kun! Wake up!", the little black haired girl urges as she shoves Kise's shoulder forcefully._

 _"Marumi, what's wrong?!", Kise whispers with a growl, startled and awake, looking at his baby sister with one eye open._

 _"I can't sleep, Kise-kun. Can I sleep with you tonight?", the little girl pleaded to her older brother as she looked at him with her round, brown eyes. Kise could not deny her anything she wanted, he pushed over and allowed her to lay beside him with her stuffed rabbit._

 _It was the night before Kise would be deployed into the Japanese military to fight in the Second World War. At the time, joining the military was the most righteous thing that an eighteen-year-old man could do in Japan, especially in the city of Nagasaki. Kise wanted the recognition. He vowed to be the best pilot that Japan has ever seen, but doing so could also result in death. Kise wasn't afraid to die, he was more afraid of failing and not living up to the Japanese expectations._

 _Training was brutal, almost as brutal as the winter that was coming ahead. Though in pain, Kise's stubbornness did not allow him to quit or run away, which is what a few of his comrades did. Due to the American sanctions on Japan at the time, the military did not have the funds to prepare for the overwhelming amount of soldiers. The sanctions angered the Japanese enough to form an alliance with Nazi Germany, vowing to break America to its knees and force the country to break the sanctions. The young vampire was a part of the team of Japanese pilots that attacked Pearl Harbor, which ignited America to come out of its silence and participate in the Second World War._

 _After the attacks and many successful battles later, the military gave Kise a nice rank, but the Japanese needed more materials to support themselves in the brink of the war. It was decided that they will try to take over Vietnam, but the plan was not to be carried out until a week after Kise's birthday. Kise was allowed to have a break and visit his family, since the military did not know how long it would take to end the war and take over Vietnam. Kise took the opportunity while the Japanese still had the upper-hand during the battle._

 _Kise began to pack his bags, excited that he would be able to see his family again. It's been a while since he's seen them and he was ready to see how much Marumi has grown in his absence. On the morning of Kise's trip in late August, three days away from his 24th birthday, America dropped the first ever atomic bomb on Hiroshima, instantly destroying the city and killing almost 90,000 people. When he heard the news, Kise fell to his knees, completely devastated. From then on, Kise vowed to avenge the death of his family, his rage was motivation to kill any Western soldier he saw, even if it costed his life. Even after Japan surrendered, the rage Kise felt never subsided. To cope with the rage, the red haired man turned to using opium._

 _Kise's night visions kept him from falling asleep, the delusions eventually spiraled into PTSD. He spent years chasing after the visions, but the visions always managed to stay ahead of the race. While spending a year in a rehabilitation center, coping with his opium addiction, he met a man by the name of Ryota Nobuyuki._

 _The man, who was not too much older than Kise, would always discuss about supernatural beings: werewolves, fairies, etc., but his particular interest always was with vampires. Nobuyuki told tales of Dracula, also known as Vlad Tepes III, the tale that inspired the massive Vlad's Roses cult. Kise interacted with him so much that he too began to believe, and trusted that Nobuyuki would turn him into an immortal being strong enough to take his revenge from his family and friends that suffered so long ago._

 _Kise spent years of his life to Vlad's Roses, he spent years studying to put Nobuyuki's dreams and desires into life, creating a cult that he believed would somehow change the world, and that would somehow convince Alucard to claim his place as their King and terrorize the world as he's done so many centuries ago._

* * *

Kise's was entirely disappointed in Alucard, knowing that the very being he looked up to was now protecting the very thing that he hated, humanity. He could never forgive or understand why his King was so fond of humanity, despite leaving it behind. Disappointment quickly turned into rage, the same rage that ignited in him during the war.

" _Well since you want to protect humanity, you can die along with these sniveling humans, Vlad._ ", Kise growled at Alucard, who was quietly smirking with the Casulls aimed at his head.

" _Vlad_ ", Alucard repeats while smirking at his enemy, " _I haven't heard that name in years_."

* * *

Apologies for how long this update took, as a writer sometimes you get uninspired and look for inspiration in other works. Anyway, **one more** chapter left!


End file.
